Am I Going To Die?
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Sasuke ternyata mengidap penyakit berbahaya yang dulu juga di idap oleh kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, Saat Sasuke tengah kehilangan harapan hidup, Sakura datang dan memberinya semangat untuk tetap bernafas dan berusaha /"Am I going to die?" / "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati" / "Aku mencintai mu" / RnR Please? [One Shot] [SasuSaku] [Typo and OOC]


**_Disclaimer : The chara wasn't mine, You know that, Don't ya?_**

**_Pairing : SasuxSaku_**

**_Drabble_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Am I going to die?" _Tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih, Dia mengetahui hal ini, Dia sudah menyadari kalau penyakit yang di idap Itachi itu adalah penyakit genetik, Dan saat ini di ruangan putih yang biasa disebut kamar pasien itu, Seorang Sasuke Uchiha terduduk dengan tatapan kosong, Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan nya, Kosong, Tatapan yang benar-benar tanpa emosi, Tatapan yang sulit untuk dibaca

"Aku akan segera mati, Yak an?" Tanya nya lagi, Kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ninja medis berambut merah muda itu, Sasuke sadar raut muka Sakura-nama dokter itu- menunjukkan kesedihan, Tapi Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke sadar itu hanya senyuman palsu belaka

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun, Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kau tidak akan meninggal"

Suara indah itu terdengar bergetar tapi senyum indah itu tetap bersemayam di wajah cantik dokter merah muda tersebut, Dalam beberapa menit Sasuke hanya menatap mata indah berwarna hijau itu

Sakura masih menatap mata hitam kelam itu dengan degupan jantung nya yang makin cepat, Dia sadar dia tengah membohongi nya sendiri, Penyakit yang ada didalam tubuh pemuda tampan didepannya ini bukan lah penyakit yang gampang untuk disembuhkan, Penyakit ini fatal, Sakura sangat tahu itu, Bahkan Sasuke sudah ada didalam tahap akhir penyakit itu, Hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja sampai hari itu datang, Tapi di lubuk hati Sakura, Sakura yakin dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan cinta pertama nya itu dengan cara apa pun, Sakura harus menyembuhkan dia

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat melihat setetes airmata jatuh dari mata Sakura, Tapi Sakura buru-buru mengelap air mata itu dan kembali tersenyum

"Kau akan sembuh Sasuke-kun!" Kata nya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat ceria

"Jangan berbohong Sakura" Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan lagi, Lucu sekali seorang ninja yang hebat seperti Sasuke akhir nya akan mati ditangan virus dan bakteri yang mengerogoti tubuh nya secara perlahan

"_I am going to die, Huh?"_

Gumam Sasuke sembil tersenyum, Entah apa yang ada di fikiran pria itu, Sakura yang melihat nya tidak bisa menahan gejolak di hati nya lagi, Dia segera memeluk Sasuke dari samping kasur, Erat

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, Tapi saat sudah mempelajari keadaannya dia pun mengistirahatkan kepala nya di bahu Sakura, Sasuke merasa bagian bahu dari baju pasiennya itu basah, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan isakkan Sakura, Dia tersenyum tipis

_Gadis ini benar-benar mencintai ku, Terima kasih tuhan telah mempertemukan ku dengannya_

Ucap Sasuke dalam hati

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Sasuke pun tertawa kecil, Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk terisak-isak

"Hey, Yang akan meninggal itu aku, Kenapa kau yang menangis?" Kata Sasuke seraya memainkan rambut Sakura dengan tangannya, Sahabat nya yang satu ini benar-benar seorang yang perasa

"Bodoh! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Karna aku tidak akan membiar kan mu meninggal"

Kata Sakura ditengah isakkannya, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, Sangat erat, Sangat hangat

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura yang sangat entah tapi terdengar meyakinkan, Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan kepala nya di leher Sakura, Menghirup wangi parfume vanilla yang biasa dipakai oleh Sakura

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuat mu sembuh"

Kata Sakura lagi, Kali ini tangisannya sudah mulai mereda, Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nya

"Terima kasih, Sakura"

Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Hn" Kata Sakura

Sasuke merasa pelukan Sakura yang lagi-lagi semakin kuat, Seakan tidak ingin melepas Sasuke sedetik pun

"Um, Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau kau tetap memeluk ku sekencang ini, Yang ada aku akan benar-benar mati karna tidak bisa bernafas"

"Ah? Eh"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sasuke Uchiha tertawa lepas melihat wajah memerah Sakura

"Aku mencintai mu, Sakura"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, Dan dia menangis kembali, Kali ini air mata bahagia, Sasuke tersenyum melihat nya, Dia meraih wajah Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura lembut

"Aku percaya pada mu"

Ujar pemuda Uchiha tersebut

_Ya, Aku percaya kalau kau akan membawakan sejuta kebahagiaan dan cinta di hidup ku, Di masa depan ku, Aku percaya kalau kau akan membuat ku bertahan hidup, Karna cinta mu adalah obat untuk ku_

_Terima kasih Tuhan, Terima kasih telah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk mengenal dia, Karna dia adalah orang paling berharga yang pernah ada di hidup ku_

_Aku mencintai mu_

_._

_._

_._

**_THE END!_**

**_Muahaha gajelas ya? Semoga pada suka ya! Ditunggu komen dan kritik nya di review box!_**

**_XoXoXo! Love ya with tomatocherry on top! – F.U_**


End file.
